


Vid: Cups (When I'm Gone)

by Death of Apocalypse West Vidders (diannelamerc)



Series: My Vids [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Apocalypse West (vidding group), Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Just like her mum said she would be, Singer: Anna Kendrick, Video, Vividcon, [River Song] is a superhero!, premiere, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/Death%20of%20Apocalypse%20West%20Vidders
Summary: It's River. He'll never not miss her...Note! This is a substantially revised and updated version of the vid shown at VividCon and on the Vividcon 2018 DVD. I ran out of time to finish polishing it for the con, but this is how I wanted it to look!





	Vid: Cups (When I'm Gone)

[Full size download available here.](http://death.apocalypsewest.com/VidDLs/Cups%20\(When%20I'm%20Gone\)-Full.mp4)

Premiered at [Vividcon](https://vividcon.com) 2018\. 

**_Cups (When I'm Gone)_ , performed by Anna Kendrick: **

__I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say? 

__When I'm gone, When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone 

__When I'm gone, When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone 

__I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you 

__When I'm gone, When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone 

__When I'm gone, When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone 

__When I'm gone, When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)  
>  The video remix "Cups (When I'm Gone)" by [diannelamerc](http://diannelamerc.com) is licensed under a [Creative Commons](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/) Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a not-for-profit transformative work whose use of original sources is protected under the "Fair Use" exemption of [Section 107 of the United States Copyright Act](http://transformativeworks.org/node/21). Portions of the television show Doctor Who © the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) (BBC Wales). "Cups (When I'm Gone)" lyrics © Peermusic Publishing, BMG Rights Management US, LLC.


End file.
